Belle's Farting Problem: Black's Solution
by Gobrush-Rushgob
Summary: Tribute to Yoshizilla Rhedo I've been working on for a while now. Based off of Belle's Farting Story, it's just a lil' fan service that's been a long time coming. Includes farts, scat, etc etc. You've been warned chief.


It was another beautiful day in Unova, where our heroes Black, his sister White, and their horribly disgusting travelling companion _Pokemon's Farting_ Bianca made their way through Nimbasa City on their collective journey to Catch 'Em All. At least, this would be their plan if it weren't for Bianca fartINGAS usual, scaring off both people and Pokemon as she stunk up the city with her tuba toots.

"You... You know what? I can't take it anymore- I'm going to find Iris or some crap, at least someone who isn't constantly FARTING!" White finally snapped at Bianca, catching both her and Black by complete surprise as they walked through town.

"But White! If it wasn't for you, I would've never revealed my gassy self! Me and my tushy need you!" Bianca whined cutely, letting out a small poot.

"Bianca's got a point," Black began, leaning closer to White to whisper in her ear _"Besides you better not be thinking of leaving me here with this airhead"_

White scoffed, fanning away Bianca's stench and turning to fly away on one of her Pokemon "Whatever, what are you guys, four? This is a Pokemon game, its not like anything bad can happen to the main characters." Before White began blasting off again into the sky, waving at Black and Bianca "So long, dumbass!"

Black sighed as White abandoned him with the stink factory that was Bianca, who simply shrugged off White leaving and giggled, going back to happily farting through Nimbasa City. Black briefly paused walking after Bianca as he glanced again at her big butt, puffing up under her dress every time she farted, Bianca stopping in front of some flowers by the water.

"Well, nothing we could've done about her, but look at these cuties!" Bianca exclaimed happily, bending over to the flowers as she let out a raunchy fart.

Black's instinct as soon as Bianca began farting was to fan away the stench and immediately pinch his nose, as everyone who didn't immediately run away, faint, or die from the gassy girl's stench would do. But he did always feel aroused nonetheless from the blonde's ass and hips constantly blowing steam. He hesitated, but Black quietly walked over to Bianca as she examined the flowers farting loudly, before squatting just behind her and feeling the rancid smell of her farts immediately fill the air.

"Ahh, aren't they cute Black, they smell so pretty! It's not often plants don't start wilting when I'm coming through!" Bianca innocently giggled as she continued to play in the flowers, Black's eyes still glued to her rear as he felt himself getting aroused.

Black immediately relaxed watching Bianca fart loudly, no longer caring about how he or the gassy blonde looked in public as he breathed in deeply through his nose. There being no delay before he was immediately hit by the stench of Bianca's farts. His eyes began to water as Black seized up briefly, a slightly eggy stench (as Bianca herself once described it, _similar to burnt hotdogs_) smacking him in the face. While disgusted, Black was simultaneously aroused and felt himself getting harder as he welcomed the lingering odor of Bianca's farting, putting up no resistance whatsoever.

"Hm?" Bianca turned to see Black squatting behind her with a completely blank expression on his face, as if he were hypnotized "Whatcha doing silly? The flowers are over here! All you're gonna get back there's my beautiful booty toots!" Bianca giggled as she farted cutely, standing up and prompting Black to do the same, having come to his senses. "Okedokey, lets get going to the next gym, I wanna snag me a pretty new badge!" Bianca declared with a deep fart, happily preparing to continue the journey, taking a few steps forward down the route as Black caught her by surprise, grabbing her by the shoulder.

"W-wait! Uhh.." Black began, flustered and embarrassed that he was finally about to attempt what was on his mind, "We should spend the night at the Pokemon Center and get some rest, you know? The road ahead is pretty long, after all..." He suggested, Bianca looking back at him in confusion.

"Oh, its okay! I spent a night in Click Clock Woods with Iris and King Harkinian! There's no force of nature that can stop _my _fart factory! Lets go, silly!" Bianca responded, giggling as she wiggled out more raunchy poots, the flowers within Nimbasa City starting to wilt.

Black walked ahead to block Bianca's path, catching the gassy blonde by surprise as she noticed his flustered expression "No! I-I mean, I insist we have to spend the night here. Please, I uhm... I don't feel all that well. I'll pay for the whole thing, trust me.."

Bianca paused, tilting her head oblivious to what Black was on about, farting abruptly as she shrugged "_Welllllll _okay! Is something wrong, Black?" She giggled innocently as she placed her hands behind her back.

Black turned, not wanting for Bianca to see his erection any longer as he used his baseball cap to hide his blushing, walking back in the direction of the pokemon center and calling over Bianca "D-don't worry about me, come on, lets get our rooms before it gets dark" He began, pausing as he turned back around to face Bianca, the gassy blonde loudly farting as she patted her big buttocks happily "Could you actually... Come to my room later tonight, Bianca? After you have dinner is fine, but there's something extremely important I need to show you."

"Huh?" Bianca snapped to attention, no longer playing with the sound of her farts as she gave Black a goofy salute, squeaking out another toot "You can count on me buddy! Who doesn't like surprises!" She giggled, hurrying off to the Pokemart to enjoy the rest of the daylight, causing more havoc as people and Pokemon both watching in a mixture of shock and disgust at her earth shaking farts, Black sighing of relief as he gulped, going back to the Pokemon centre.

**_much much MUCH later... _**

It was getting late as Black nervously paced around his room in the pokemon center, anxiously wondering whether or not Bianca remembered what he asked, pausing to look out at the night's sky through his window, sighing.

"Jeez I knew I'm kind of hoping for a lot now that I'm alone with her, but is she really that much of an airhead that she forgot to come here..? It was only a couple hours ago we were chatting..."

Suddenly, the ground shook under Black as he heard people below in the pokemon center screaming and loud rumbling noises being heard, the sound of things crashing and banging as someone outside raced to his bedroom, followed by the sound of deep pitched farts getting closer and louder simultaneously, Black beginning to panic.

"Oops! Sorry! Excuse me! Sorry! Ouch!" Bianca yelled as she tumbled through the pokemon center, in a hurry to get to Black's room before falling through the door "D'oh! Sorry! I almost completely forgot you wanted me to come see you!" She continued, dusting herself off and patting her cute butt as she closed the door behind her "My booty's extra tooty tonight! It must've been a couple of those baked bean burritos I had!" She giggled cutely.

Black was caught off guard by Bianca's sudden entrance, but soon caught himself as he cleared his throat "O-oh, its no problem, heheheh, make yourself at home..."

Bianca finished dusting herself off and gleefully bounced over to Black and looked out over the city from the open window, Black immediately growing flustered seeing the gassy blonde up close "Wow, you really got the better view from your room, the breeze feels amazing.." Bianca stated, letting out a cute little poot.

Black took a deep breath watching Bianca, sitting down in a chair next to the window, attempting to hide his arousal as he struggled to think of conversation ".. Oh! Hey, Bianca, earlier you said you once got stuck in Click Clock Woods, right?"

"Huh? Oh! Thats right, with Iris and King Harkinian!" Bianca giggled, clapping her hands together as she let out several bassy poots "I got chased around by these bees the whole time, I couldn't stop pooping myself!" Bianca sighed happily thinking back on her gassy misadventures through Unova "There was the time I caught my first wild Pokemon, my booty destroyed all of Route 1! I got chased by Genesect..." She went on recounting the various times her gassiness got her in and out of various situations, Black sitting there in arousal.

"W-well, can I ask you something, Bianca?" Black asked as the gassy blonde neared the end of her trip down memory lane.

"Mhm! Go ahead silly!" Bianca gleefully replied.

"Do you notice when... Everyone else _doesn't_ like your farts? Like you've practically destroyed entire towns with your ass blasts..." Black inquired nervously.

Bianca giggled letting out a tuba-like poot, waving her hand at Black "Really? I mean I've gotten weird looks from strangers but nope! I'm not gonna let their reactions get under _my_ skin! Who **doesn't** like my big cute fart factory?"

"Heheheh, exactly, right..?!" Black sheepishly laughed with Bianca, trying to contain his excitement "W-well, the reason why I asked you here was.. Ah well, I wanted to know if you'd... F-fart on me..?"

Silence. Bianca tilted her head cutely, letting out a deep pitched fart that sounded more like a tuba than the last "Really? That's it? Of course silly!" She giggled, clapping her hands together happily.

"_W-wait, really?_ That simple? You're not wondering why I'm so willing..?" Black blurted out, caught off guard by Bianca's innocence.

"...I mean you're the first person to ask instead of just running away, but why not? After all, I love farting!"

"Okay okay okay, Bianca I'm... Not entirely sure if you get it, like..." Black paused, looking at Bianca who simply stared back at him blankly, letting out a high pitched toot "I... _like it_ when you fart, you know..? I like hearing them and I like the smell... I _get turned on_..?" He continued, trying to get Bianca to understand his implications.

"Turned on..? Whuzzat..?" Bianca asked, tilting her head and scratching her butt, before snapping her fingers "But really!? Thanks Black! One sec~" She giggled cutely, sticking her hand down the back of her dress and farting on it, removing her hand to briefly sniff it, holding it out to Black "Phew! You said you like how they smell, right? This one was nice and ripe!" She smiled.

Black could feel himself getting hard at this sudden turn of events, staring wide eyed at Bianca as he leaned forward to smell her hand, taking it in deeply through his nose as he instinctively seized up, the full-force slightly eggy stench of burnt hotdogs causing his eyes to water, but being the pervert he was at the moment, he nonetheless savored it as he could feel himself grow more aroused.

"I want you to fart on my lap Bianca. Don't hold anything back, I wan't you to imagine that I'm not even there and you're just doing your thing." Black demanded, seated in the chair and now completely turned on.

"Really? You got it! All aboard the tootsy train!" Bianca bounced happily, jumping on top of Black with a thud, knocking the wind out of him as she giggled.

"Wait, wait! Not like this, there's a specific way I want you to sit, i-if thats fine.." Black asked nervously, trying to push Bianca from on top of him, the gassy blonde looking back at him in confusion.

"Huh? Whatcha mean by that? I'm sorry if I'm a lil heavy..." Bianca asked, standing back up and tilting her head as she let out another bassy poot.

"No... J-just... On my lap, like uhh.." Black adjusted himself briefly, getting into a more accessible seating position, revealing his clothed erection in the process "Sit right in the middle, on t-top of the bulge.." He asked of her in an embarrassed manner.

"Isn't that lump one of your privates..?" Bianca asked, tilting her head as she squeaked out another high pitched toot, shrugging as the clumsy blonde couldn't understand Black's arousal "Well okay! If you say so! Now don't move cutie..."

Bianca turned around as Black gulped, his eyes widening to see the gassy blonde bending over in front of him and without a second thought, slowly coming down onto his lap until she sat with her full weight, using his knees for support as he could feel his bulge nestle between Bianca's buttcheeks

"T-that feels amazing! Right there Bianca" Black drooled, melting at the pleasurable feeling of Bianca sitting on his lap

Bianca giggled cutely at Black's praise "Really? Thanks! You wanted me to put my big tushy right on the bulge, right? Tell me if this is good!" Bianca stated, putting her weight down on Black's lap as she wiggled on top of him, firmly planting his erection between her ass "Teehee, there! Right in the middle! This actually feels kind of fun, how's it now?"

Black sat in the chair amazed, underneath Bianca's big butt as he felt her wiggle and adjust, increasing his arousal. It was everything he dreamed it would be, Bianca's ass was big and firm, yet smooth under her dress and slightly soft. He could feel his erection warming between her buttcheeks, likely from the farts that were constantly blasting from between them.

"Okedokey Black, me and my beautiful fart factory have got some business to do! I'm gonna show you why I'm Pokemon's Farting Bianca!" Bianca giggled with a naive expression, sighing as she then relaxed on top of Black.

Silence. Again. Neither Black nor Bianca spoke a word for about 15 seconds, Bianca completely doing as Black asked as if he weren't beneath her, sitting dead-weight on top of his lap as Black was completely unable to move, simply enjoying the view of her massive rear. Of course, this was before the blonde airhead's stomach let out a low rumble, causing Black to immediately snap back to attention before all hell broke loose.

**_BFFFLLLUUORRTTT! _**

**_BB-B-BRUMPTPT!_**

**_FFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRAPPPTPTPP!_**

"_H-Hnng!_"

**_BLURP-PBRUMFFFFTPTPT!_**

_Completely doing as he asked and letting loose as if Black wasn't even there,_ Bianca released onslaught after onslaught of gnarly farts right into Black's lap, her cute big butt vibrating with every raunchy toot ranging from high pitched and squeaky to deep and rumbling, putting no effort into her farting as they came out abruptly

"Teehee, my booty sounds like a tuba! I really am extra gassy tonight!" Bianca giggled, looking over her shoulder at Black, letting out a long deep-pitched poot

Black was in heaven as his erection vibrated between Bianca's big buttcheeks with each bassy fart, gripping the chair tightly as Bianca happily farted away on top of him, his bulge becoming warmer under the gassy blonde.

"Just like that Bianca, this feels better than I could've ever hoped, please, please don't stop..." Black moaned, breathing in deeply through his nostrils as the air in his room began to turn yellow and foggy from Bianca's ass blasts, hypnotized by the smelly and warm wind rumbling from her backside.

"I can go on?! Aye aye captain!" The gassy airhead happily agreed, wiggling more in Black's lap as she was enjoying sitting on his bulge, further putting her weight down on top of it as Bianca put her hands on her butt "Wait just a sec..." Bianca paused briefly, before abruptly letting out a collection of small, deep poots directly on his bulge, sighing as it ended with one long, high pitched fart, giggling whimsically

_**"S-STOP!" **_Black suddenly demanded from Bianca, placing his hands around her wide hips as the cute gassy blonde ended on a cute little poot

"Whats the deal party pooper? I thought I could keep going! I'm having fun! Promise I won't sound like a tuba..." Bianca innocently inquired, still sitting on Black as she turned to face him, taking a second to sniff the air as she fanned it with her hand "Peeyew! Am_ I_ a real stinker!"

Black sat back up in the chair, calming down for a moment as he could feel his erection twitching beneath Bianca "N-no, don't worry... _I LOVE it when you fart, Bianca. _I love you and your big butt and I _love _to smell your farts... I can't get enough of them. I need to be more comfortable." Black declared to Bianca, the female pokemon trainer clapping her hands together happily as she wiggled out a small toot

"Wow... I didn't know you really enjoyed my and my big booty so much! You cutie!" Bianca gleefully responded, leaning back and kissing Black on his cheek "You're the first person to really say that!... Everyone else either just stares or runs away! Or sometimes both!" She giggled cutely

Without responding, Black attempted to adjust himself under Bianca, managing to undo his belt and begin attempting to wiggle out of his underwear

"Hm? Why're you pulling your pants down? I'll be able to see your privates silly!" Bianca asked Black, innocently covering her eyes and causing the male pokemon trainer to pause undressing himself

"I- I have to... I want to enjoy this completely Bianca, trust me. I don't want _anything_ getting in the way. " He nervously began, "Besides, are you really embarrassed about being naked in front of people? It barely matters! Didn't you once openly tell us you don't even wear any underwear?"

"Huh... That's right!" Bianca paused for a moment before smiling and letting out a small giggle, standing up in front of Black again and this time reaching down to the bottom of her dress "If that's the case, then I think I wanna get cozy too! Hope you dont mind me and my big tushy!"

Black's jaw nearly hit the floor as he watched Bianca slowly pull up her white dress to reveal her big, naked butt directly in front of him. The male pokemon trainer was in complete awe as Bianca was _willingly_ preparing to sit nude on his exposed dick- the ass responsible for wrecking smelly havoc all over Unova completely presenting itself to him, watching it vibrate slightly as Bianca ripped another raunchy poot, the smelly odor amplified now that there weren't any clothes to get in the way. Bianca then tied up her dress to keep it from falling back down, finishing the knot proudly before turning to face Black again, sitting in the chair with his pants around his ankles, Bianca pausing curiously for a moment.

"W-wow! I can't believe it..." Bianca cutely blushed, letting out a high pitched poot "This is the first time I've been naked around a boy..! I've farted my dress off in front of Iris and King Harkinian before, but I've never seen a _boy's _private parts!" Bianca leaned closer with innocent curiosity, Black's huge erection now completely exposed, Bianca staring at it twitch with excitement as Black watched, blushing "That's your weenie! It's so cute!"

"Heheh, t-thanks..." Black began, watching Bianca curiously examine his dick "W-when boys get... Excited, or really happy, our weenies get all big and stiff, like this! It starts happening to me every time you start farting, or when I see your butt... Or when you said you didn't have any underwear and had to go to the bathroom..."

"Huh? Why do you get excited when I have to go to the bathroom? I don't get it..." Bianca blankly stated, the blonde ditz having no clue he was referring to sexual excitement "BUT I'm happy you get excited when I make my beautiful tuba toots! Is it why you acted so weird whenever I would? What's the reason to hide?"

"Eheheh, I g-guess you're right about that, I don't know..." Black sheepishly responded, surprised by Bianca's childish lack of knowledge.

Bianca giggled as she stood back up, turning around and bending over, revealing her big, cute naked butt in all its glory and giving it a little wiggle "Time to keep going! I'm ready to toot!" She continued, lowering herself into Black's lap again.

This was everything Black dreamed it would be. Bianca came down onto his lap again, her big, firm butt sitting completely on his erection, wiggling to get herself comfortable again as he felt his dick hotdogging between her huge warm buttcheeks, easily nestling a second time albeit deeper, now that there were no clothes separating the two.

"Yes, thank you Bianca this feels great!" Black happily stated, beginning to feel as though he was in a dream.

"You're right! I actually like how this feels more without my dress! It's so easy! **_Oh!_** Wait tell me if _this _is better," Bianca giggled, placing her hands on her big butt and now pushing down into Black's lap, unknowingly using the moisture of her buttcrack to push Black's erection even deeper into the crevice, until it was sandwiched completely between her large buttcheeks, wiggling gleefully with Black's dick trapped in her butt "Teehee! I can hold your privates with my tushy!" She proudly cheered.

Black found this even better as his erection began twitching with excitement in Bianca's crevice, about to respond before the two heard Bianca's stomach rumble a second time, albeit more aggressively.

"Oops! Sounds like its time for this tootsy factory to get back to work!" Bianca cutely declared, relaxing again as she stopped moving on top of Black, the male pokemon trainer beneath her caught by surprise and immediately preparing for the oncoming bl-

_**SPPBBLOORRFFFFTTTTTT!**_

_**BL-BLRB-BLUFFRRRFRRRRRRRPTPTPT!**_

_**FFFFFRAAPPPTTRRRRRPPBBTLTPTP!**_

Black tensed up under Bianca, feeling complete euphoria now that the gassy blonde's naked butt was mercilessly coating his dick in farts. Each loud ass blast sent vibrations through Bianca's thick hips and buttcheeks, adding to both the fuming stench throughout Black's room and the pleasure he felt. Bianca happily sat dead weight on top of Black paying no second thought to her barrage of flatulence caking the room in an awful sulfur-like stench.

"I'm having a blast! Literally! Teehee!" Bianca giggled as she clapped her hands, gleefully farting on her friend's lap as she let out another tuba-like toot "Wow, Black this feels nice! I like farting on your weenie! Enjoying my big, beautiful booty burps?" Bianca asked, turning to look at Black, who was straining to keep calm as Bianca was slightly confused by his expression.

"Y-yes, this feels awesome right..!?.. Don't stop Bianca, give my weenie your all, don't s-stop..." Black begged, tensing his grip on the chair and smiling in an attempt to reassure the gassy airhead "They smell amazing! They stink soo goood, please, it feels so good having my privates in your buttcrack..."

"Really!? You like how it feels? Alright, because my tushy train's not stopping just yet cutie!" Bianca happily responded, pushing her weight further down on Black's lap as she wiggled her big butt, letting out a deep pitched fart in the process.

Black assisted Bianca in wiggling his dick deeper between the blonde's gassy buttcheeks, his eyes widening as he couldn't go any further, feeling Bianca's asshole rubbing against the length of his erection, spraying it in her loud, rumbling farts as his arousal began to peak, with the female pokemon trainer completely oblivious as she giggled and continued tooting madly, before coming to a halt as she stopped fidgeting, sitting perfectly still on top of Black.

"Hey, I can feel your weenie! It's like your wiping my butt with it!" Bianca giggled cutely, holding Black's knees for support again as she briefly adjusted herself "This is perfect! Don't move an inch Black! Get a load of this one!"

"W-WAIT! I'M G-GONNA, _I-" _Black struggled to get out his last thought before Bianca continued her stinky barrage.

Bianca grunted, releasing a small, squeaky fart from her big butt, followed by a loud, raunchy toot which was abruptly followed by one, deep-pitched and long fart that lasted 10 seconds, shaking the very pokemon center and blowing off Black's hat, people and Pokemon on the Nimbasa City streets below panicking from the small earthquake. The gassy blonde's butt vibrated from the force of her smelly explosion, the fart ending on a wet note before bubbling to a slow halt, Bianca sighing of relief.

"Whew! Now _that _was a ripe one!" Bianca giggled happily, letting out a small, wet toot, with her buttcrack feeling extra moist as she gave her big butt a light pat.

"**S-s**_**SSHIT**..!" _Black moaned through his teeth as he seized up, cumming immediately from the amazing sensation, semen spurting out of his dick from between Bianca's buttcheeks and shooting onto his torso, the white fluid dripping down the chair as Bianca turned curiously, letting out a smalll poot, Black panting with satisfaction and taking deep breaths of the thick stench filling the room in a yellow fog.

"Huh? Is something wrong Black? My big, fat farting butt isn't too much right? Bianca winked, turning over her shoulder to look at black, seeing his cum all over him, placing her hands on her face and gasping "Black! What happened? It looks like you peed yourself, silly! Are you okay..?" She asked, still not getting up.

"Hahh... N-no, don't worry about it, I feel amazing, that was the best Bianca... Y-your butt is the best.." Black managed to speak as he was catching his breath, snapping to attention at the **_massive nut_** he'd just bust.

"_Eww_... But its all white! did my booty do that?" Bianca asked with curiosity, looking at Black's semen as the male pokemon trainer adjusted himself beneath her.

"Oh! No no no no don't worry, really! Uh, you see..." Black paused for a second, reassuring Bianca as the gassy blonde calmed down, "W-when boys get excited, like I told you, and their privates get big, if they lose control of their excitement they... Sometimes pee themselves by accident, but instead of regular pee, its this sticky white kind... S-sorry about that.." Black nervously chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

Bianca tilted her head with innocent curiosity, giggling as she leaned over to kiss Black's cheek a second time, abruptly farting on him again "Aww did you really like my big, farting butt that much? Thanks cutie! I can't believe it..." Bianca excitedly replied, proudly letting out a squeaky toot as she suddenly realized something, her eyes opening wide "Huh? What happened to your weenie?" Bianca asked, wiggling in Black's lap slightly as she couldn't feel his privates between her buttcheeks anymore, deciding to stand up and turn around to get a better look, gasping at what she saw as she blushed with embarrassment, Black looking surprised. "Oops! Excuse me..." Bianca cutely giggled as she saw Black's no longer erect dick, her last big fart having accidentally caused her to shart on him as Bianca let out a cute little poot.

"No, no it's fine! It felt amazing Bianca, I was hoping to do that for so long..." Black admitted, standing up and grabbing a small hand towel and beginning to clean off his semen "I uh... I actually don't mind if you had an accident, I actually like it when you do that too..." He said, blushing.

"What? You like it when I go poopy too?" Bianca inquired cutely, letting out a small, high pitched fart from her now dirty buttcrack "I mean I love answering the call of nature! Accidentally pooping myself comes right after farting! I really didn't know someone _else _could like it when I do that... A lot of the time with Iris and King Harkinian I pooped myself by accident! Or I was, you know, IN THE BATHROOM." She giggled.

Black was about to respond before Bianca's stomach rumbled a third time, this time followed by the gassy blond letting out a deep, bubbly fart and patting her belly.

"Is something wrong Bianca?" Black asked, having cleaned the jizz and small amount of shit off of him.

"Ohh, speaking of poopy, I think I'll have to go bake some brownies soon..." Bianca realized, squeaking out another small poot and fanning the air, turning to the door of Black's room and walking towards it- her lower body still completely exposed.

"W-wait! No! Don't go yet, I thought you were having fun too, right?" Black nervously asked, pulling his pants back up and walking over to Bianca before she could exit.

"Mhm! I loved it! It felt really nice farting on your weenie! Especially when it was wiping my tushy!" Bianca happily replied, patting her rear "But you told me you lost control of your excitement right? Your weenie got all small..." She finished, sounding disappointed "Did you not like my booty music anymore?"

Black looked down at himself, realizing Bianca had a point considering what he told her, his erection completely gone now that he had an orgasm.

"What!? Of course I still do, I- I mean, I didn't say anything, I, uh..." Black struggled for a moment to find the right words that the blonde airhead would understand, Bianca tilting her head in slight confusion as the two stood by the door, the awkward moment broken by Bianca letting out another raunchy poot. "If you're having fun, I've totally got an idea!" Black stated, snapping his fingers "Would... You be open to farting on my face..?"

"Really? I've farted in some people's faces by accident before but..." Bianca began excitedly, looking down to Black's pants "Are _you_ excited? You're privates are all tiny now..."

Black walked over to the bed in his room, lying on it and propping himself with one arm "You love making music with your big butt, right? Sit right on my face and don't hold anything back! I want to smell your farts to the fullest!" Black declared, now fully giving into his desire for Bianca's smelly rear.

"ooh... Are you sure you'll be able to handle my fat, farting booty? what if I have to bake brownies..!" Bianca asked cutely, trying to contain herself as she squeaked out a high pitched toot.

"I want you to be yourself, Bianca. I can handle all you've got and I want you to give it to me!" Black reassured "When you can see my privates bulge again then get up! There's something after this you'll love!"

"_Ohhhh okay! I wanna try!_" Bianca cheered, Black having convinced her as the gassy blonde was visibly excited to try it, bouncing over to Black as she crawled beside him on the bed, giggling "I've never sat on someone's face butt naked before! Well, there was one accident with a Bouffalant, but not like this!" She smiled.

"I can't get enough of your gas Bianca. Go ahead whenever you're ready!" Black responded, trying to mimic Bianca's excitement.

"Okedokey! Now don't you budge so I can get it on my first try..." Bianca asked gleefully, standing up on the bed and putting one leg over Black, letting out one last small toot, an omen as for what's to come "Me and my big ol' tushy are coming in for a landing..!"

Black braced himself as Bianca slowly began to squat above him, the only thing he could see being her massive, fuming buttcheeks gradually making their way closer to his face as the ditzy blonde giggled, before stopping a few inches above him.

"..? Bia-" Black began, unable to finish his sentence as Bianca sat on his face without a second thought, her full weight slamming Black into her not-so-clean buttcheeks as the gassy pokemon trainer smiled to herself happily, Black's words muffled by her thick rear.

"Come on, silly! Don't move! I want to get it_ juuust_ right! Gimmie a sec..." Bianca asked innocently, pausing all thought for a moment as she attempted to get comfortable on Black's face, wiggling and rubbing her big, fat buttcheeks, pushing Black further into her dangerous crevice as the male pokemon trainer was completely unable to resist her mass. The female pokemon trainer continuously adjusted herself until Black's head was firmly planted on the bed, simultaneously sinking deeper and deeper into Bianca's rear. "Oh, I can feel you in my tushy now! _Perfect!"_ Bianca giggled, sighing of relief as she stopped fidgeting, Black's face having been stuffed completely into Bianca's moist buttcrack, the gassy blonde taking the time to enjoy the sensation of having Black's face as deep as it could go, her firm and smooth cheeks on either side of his head ensuring that he wasn't going anywhere.

"_Mm...MMmfm!" _Black attempted to respond, but his words were nearly muffled in their entirety as he could barely be heard, being sat on by Pokemon's Farting Bianca with the gassy blonde airhead smiling innocently, unaware of her friend's struggle below her.

"Teehee! I really like this, Black! Your face is nice and comfy!" Bianca began, feeling the slight vibrations Black sent through her huge butt as he struggled to speak, wiggling on him as she continued to enjoy herself, going on for a moment before she briefly paused- feeling something rub up on her anus "..._Oh! _Something's wiping my tushy again!" She giggled, enjoying this feeling in particular, oblivious to the fact that she was essentially rubbing up against Black's nostrils.

_Meanwhile... _

(Jesus, Bianca's ass absolutely _reeks!_) Black thought to himself as Bianca sat dead-weight on top of him, his face planted firmly within the gassy blonde's fuming buttcrack, feeling the not-so-clean crevice rub against his face- Black's nostrils in particular pressed against her anus and _with nowhere to go_. (She's farted on me and White by accident before, but this is on a completely new level! Oh God... Her asshole's blocking my nostrils... It smells... So... _Strong!_) Black continued, his eyes beginning to water slightly.

Black was right. _He was definitely right_. As Bianca sat half-naked on the male pokemon trainer's face, for the first time in the evening he began to wonder if perhaps he may have been _a little _in over his head. Literally. While he, and countless others had been subjected to the destructive force behind Bianca's farts time and time again over the course of her gassy misadventures across Unova, Black was the first to find themselves in such a dangerous position. The clueless blonde's asshole pressed directly against his nostrils- the concentrated source of Bianca's weapon of _gas_ destruction. **And _boy_ was it concentrated. **The once looming stench of slightly eggy burnt hotdogs which fumed from Bianca's ass was now more dense than Black could've ever imagined, the gassy blonde's thick, moist cheeks planting Black in place, his only source of air being the viciously smelly hole directly in front of him. Black buckled under Bianca's heavy rear, attempting to ignore the stench surrounding him when without warning -

**_FBRRRRPPPPRTTPTPT! _**

**_BR-BRRRUMMPTPFFRPPT!_**

Black instinctively attempted to hold his breath as soon as Bianca began releasing her foul wind. A thick, gross yellow mist began to cloud Black's senses as he was now _truly _being dutch-oven'd by Bianca- the depth of her dangerous ass being the only thing he could see, smothered by her increasingly moist buttcheeks.

(ARCEUS IN HEAVEN... It's so bad... They're so... _so bad..! _I can't even turn away from her anus.. Her asscheeks... Her ass is keeping me from moving and she doesn't even realize it! It's just.. So.. **_Big!_**) Black continued to think to himself as the stench of Bianca's farts were now at their fullest- No one time, one instance that Black had known Bianca, over her entire gassy adventure, compared to the brutality Black faced pressed against her naked asshole. (There's no way I can even get her attention! They're so loud! This whole time... How's she been able to _stand _her own ass this whole time..!?) Black continued to wonder, Bianca obliviously enjoying herself on top of him as she continued to release more bassy poots.

Black's situation went from bad to worse as he heard Bianca grunt on top of him, truly giving the male pokemon trainer no mercy as she entered a state of complete relief, doing what she did best and continuing to bear down on Black.

At this point, Bianca's farts grew increasingly louder and the stench grew increasingly dense. Inhabitants of the Pokemon centre began to notice the awful stench of farts looming throughout the building, and citizens of Nimbasa City roaming the streets below panicked at the shaking ground and volume of the distant farts. Bianca's thick buttcheeks wiggled and slapped against Black's face with each raunchy toot as despite the growing level of destruction Bianca's gas alone was causing the entire city- no one soul was anywhere near as unfortunate as Black currently was. The male pokemon trainer had both the honor and horrible luck to be the first to take the complete and utter brunt of Bianca's gas.

**_Meanwhile... _**

_"Hnm..!" _

**_BLFFRGRPPTTT!_**

"Ahhh..." Bianca sighed to herself, a happy grin on her face as she continued to release blasts of her nasty farts on Black's face, letting out a cute little poot. "This was actually a really fun idea, I wanna do this again Black! Your face feels nice in my big, fat tushy!" Bianca giggled, looking over her shoulder despite being completely unable to see Black, her unfortunate friend buried under Bianca's generous booty, the gassy blonde wiggling playfully as she released a long, deep pitched fart.

Bianca suddenly snapped to attention as she turned her head back forward, looking down to Black's pants as she couldn't see a bulge, letting out a loud, low fart in disappointment.

"Aww, your weenie isn't any bigger yet!" Bianca noticed sadly, pausing for a few seconds as she thought- continuing to fart, however. Bianca's moment of thought was interrupted by another low churn coming from her belly, feeling something heavy waiting to come out as she let out a tiny high pitched toot "Ooh, I definitely think that's the baked bean burrito on its way..! I gotta go potty!" Bianca whined to herself, her bombardment of farts slightly slowing down as she attempted to contain herself- before her eyes widened upon remembering something Black had said earlier, Bianca returning to her happy demeanor as she giggled excitedly and grunted.

**_Meanwhile for the 3rd time... _**

(...Oh, God yes she slowed down...) Black thought to himself, feeling a wave of relief after having been bathed in Bianca's lethal farts, taking a moment to compose himself. Still unable to move, mind you. (What's up though? I can feel her clenching her ass like she's...)

Suddenly Black found his thought interrupted by another low, intimidating churn coming from Bianca's tummy, feeling her asscheeks on either side of his face relax again as he was squirted by a smelly, wet toot. Black was able to feel Bianca's anus twitching and slightly open before he immediately understood what was about to happen to him.

**_SSSSSPPLLLLFFFFLUOOORRRPPPTTPT!_**

**_BLR-BLUR-PBBLBLBLLLLRRRFLLRRPPPTTP!_**

**_BLLLFLUURRPPPTTTPT! _**

Bianca sighed in relief, unleashing her bowels all over Black's face as the gassy blonde began relentlessly pooping on the male pokemon trainer, a warm, mushy flow of feces practically erupted from her rear, the wet farts accompanying her release bubbling grossly between her thick buttcheeks, spraying the bed and shaking the room violently, filling it with an even worse stench.

"Teehee! Whoopsie oopsie, I made a poopsie!" Bianca cutely said to herself, continuing to defecate on Black without a care in the world, giggling as she wiggled her big, dirty butt and let out a loud, distinctly deep fart.

Black utterly lost control of himself as he essentially suffocated in Bianca's thick, dirty buttcrack, the ditzy blonde's constant wiggling only further rubbing the unfortunate pokemon trainer's face in her shit- the male pokemon trainer's body twitching and convulsing beneath her.

**_BBLLUFFFLOORRRPTPT!_**

**_BLLERGGMGPFFFPPLRLRTTPT!_**

**_SHLPLFFLORPTT! _**

Bianca's merciless toilet session on Black's face went on for minutes, to the point that both the gassy blonde's buttcrack, and the bed beneath her, were the color of a chocolate cake. Without anymore feces clogging her, Bianca released another short wave of deep, bassy farts into the distaster area beneath her, sighing once again as she released a cute little poot, giggling.

"Ahh... Wow, I had to bake brownies real bad!" Bianca innocently said to herself, wiggling cutely on top of Black as she let out one last poot "It looks like I'm not gonna need to take a poopie in the toilie anymore that's for sure!"

Bianca relaxed on top of Black before suddenly realizing what she was supposed to be doing again, looking down and clapping her hands together in joy as she saw a bulge under her twitching friend's pants, squeaking out a high-pitched fart in glee.

"Oh, oh! Black! Your weenie's bulging again! can I sit my tushy on it some more?!" Bianca asked in absolute excitement, expecting a response as she was met instead by total silence "_Oh!_"

Bianca remembered what Black said earlier, adjusting herself so she could get up from his face, rising slowly as Black's head sloppily fell out from between her big buttcheeks and onto the dirty bed, the ditzy blonde farting loudly once more as she stood above him. Bianca got off the bed and stood to the side, looking at Black with a confused expression as she slowly began to worry, her friend laying there for minutes without moving

"Kkh... Bian..Ca.." Black struggled to speak, coughing madly as he regained his senses, sitting up on the bed and using his (thankfully clean) hands to wipe the rancid feces off of his face "Ohh, thank G-God, air... Jesus c-christ..."

"Yay!" Bianca cheered, propelling herself upwards with joy as a plume of yellow gas erupted from her rear "Phew! I thought my big fat fart factory might've gone a little overboard! How was it? I wanna do it again!" She bounced excitedly

"D-don't worry, I'm not sure what else I should've expected.." Black replied, finally calming down as he breathed in the fresh air. Or well, as fresh as it was going to get. "That sure is a weapon of _Gas Destruction... _No mercy, huh?"

"Teehee! I mean... You told me not to hold my tushy back, right?" Bianca asked cutely, patting her big, unwiped butt "That was fun! I've never gone #2 on somebody before! When I have that much I usually try to hold it til' I'm you know, IN THE BATHROOM!" She giggled.

Black took a few minutes to get up and wash his face off, and while sadly not removing the traumatic memory _or _the majority of the stench Bianca's _"business" _left on him, he couldn't lie, he was still pretty turned on. After removing the dirty bedsheets and cleaning the remainder of Bianca's _business _from the rest of the room, Black layed down on the now clean bed and took a sigh of relief, growing used to the horrible stench _**still **_polluting his room.

"You're still excited right? Can I fart on your weenie more? Pleeeeeease! I don't have to go potty anymore!" Bianca cutely begged, sitting next to Black and wiggling out a bubbly fart "... At least I don't _think_ I have to!"

Black suddenly remembered his words from earlier, sitting up on the bed eagerly as he began undoing his belt and removing his pants, turning to Bianca and racing to find the proper words in his head for what he ultimately hoped to achieve tonight.

"Oh! Uhh, no, no I have one last thing I want to show you- but I could only show you it when my weenie's big and stiff, like now.." He began, removing his underwear as Bianca went back to staring at his dick in a mixture of innocent curiosity and awe. "Now... It's really, _really _special and I think you might enjoy it too..."

"Aww, but I like wiping my tushy with your weenie..!" Bianca said, letting out a long, low fart in disappointment "But... I do wanna try, if it's really special!" She finished, letting out a cute little toot.

Black gulped, blushing as his dick slightly twitched with excitement.

"Don't worry, it's a little similar, but I need you to come here on the bed, and go on your knees..." Black began, trying to stay calm

"Okedokey!" Bianca gleefully replied, doing exactly as Black asked as she crawled beside him on the bed on all fours, still half-naked with her rear unwiped as she farted loudly.

"Y-yeah! Just like that..!" Black smiled, moving around Bianca so that he was on his knees directly behind her, the ditzy blonde's fuming, dirty buttcheeks inches from his erect dick "Okay... So you said you liked when my weenie was wiping your tushy, right?"

"Teehee, it felt really nice farting on it actually... _Oh!" _Bianca stated cutely, caught by surprise as she felt Black grabbing one of her thick buttcheeks. "That's my tushy! I kind of like this too..!"

Black deeply exhaled again as he managed to spread Bianca's dirty buttcheeks with one hand- her anus caked in still-fresh poop as he watched her obliviously hiss out another smelly fart. The male pokemon trainer gripped his erection with his free hand and lined it up with Bianca's buttcrack, moving forward so that the tip was just lightly pressing her butthole.

"Okay, then tell me if you kind of like how my weenie feels here..." Black asked nervously, feeling Bianca's asshole twitch on his dick.

"Ooh, yeah, this feels really nice too!" Bianca replied innocently, preparing to say more before she was caught off-guard by something the gassy blonde could've never expected "_O-oh..! Uah!_" Bianca moaned, experiencing a new sensation for the first time.

"_Nng!_" Black gritted his teeth in sheer pleasure as he no longer guided his erection- gripping both of Bianca's big, fat buttcheeks as he began pushing with his hips. Black slowly pushed his erection into Bianca's anus, continuing deeper into the gassy blonde's tight asshole until his waist pressed into her big butt.

"Ugh-hh, _Black!_" Bianca struggled to speak, feeling an intense mixture of new sensations as she looked over her shoulder at the male pokemon trainer entering her "Y-your w-weenieee... **_Your weenie's in my big fat tushy..!_**" Bianca moaned, feeling sexual pleasure for the first time as she attempted to wiggle her rear with Black inside of her, letting out a cute giggle.

"I take it you like how it f-feels..?" Black asked curiously, panting as he attempted to remain composed, slowly pulling his hips back as the length of his erection slid out of Bianca's dirty asshole, now coated in the female pokemon trainer's poop.

Bianca moaned and lightly shook beneath Black, completely unaware of how to describe the sensation of Black's privates slowly pushing in and out of her butthole, tightly gripping the bedsheets as she struggled to make out words.

"Y-yeah, I like this..! I like this more! I wanna do th-this more!" Bianca responded, her voice shaking as she caught on to Black's movements, moving her hips with his as Black's dick continued to slowly bounce in and out of her big, firm butt.

Black began to thrust in and out of Bianca's ass faster, the gassy blonde keeping up as well as she could before completely losing herself to the pleasure, moaning and whining wildly as Black literally fucked her silly- Black in the meantime watching as Bianca's famous rear bounced and shook with each pound, a deep fart managing to squeak its way out with every thrust outward of Black's hips as the two trainers lost themselves in pleasure. Black gripped Bianca's massive gassy butt as he was still in utter disbelief that he was fucking Pokemon's Farting Bianca, the gassy trainer letting out a shaky giggle out of sheer euphoria- their rapid motion going on as Black's panting grew louder, feeling his erection beginning to swell within Bianca's ass.

"B-Bianca..! I need to... I'm gonna do it again..! My weenie's gonna-

"Y-yeah, please!" Bianca interrupted, begging to Black as the male pokemon trainer gritted his teeth "I want it in my booty..! Do it in my t-tushy, please!" Bianca moaned, letting out farts simultaneously as she pushed and wiggled into Black's hips, clenching his erection with her firm buttcheeks and letting out a shaky giggle "M-me... Me too! I'm gonna wet myself... _I'm gonna wet myself!_" She whined cutely, unable to control her bladder as Bianca started peeing on the bed sheet.

Black reached his last straw as Bianca clenched his erection inside of her, the two screaming as Black erupted, cumming an even larger load in the gassy female trainer's warm, dirty asshole, gripping her infamous butt with his hands as Bianca farted loudly, coating the room in another yellow mushroom-cloud of her smelly gas. Black weakly smiled in absolute pleasure as he began to fall back, his dirty erection plucking out from inside of Bianca's ass, the gassy blonde letting out one last cute little poot, a slight drip of the male pokemon trainer's cum leaking from her dirty anus. Black and Bianca both panted in relief, both falling into the bed.

"I've... W-wanted this.. For so long, Bianca..." Black managed to say, completely satisfied as he took a deep breath of the fart-filled room "I'm in love with y-your ass... F-farts and all..." He finished, crawling up the bed to Bianca and giving her big butt a gentle kiss on one of its cheeks.

"Teehee, that was f-fun... That was really really fun..." Bianca moaned back, wiggling closer to Black as she snuggled up to him, letting out a small fart, the gassy blonde letting out a cute giggle as she smiled up at him "Again..! I wanna go potty on you again..!" She smiled, holding Black tightly.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door to Black's room, the two weakly looking up at the damaged door, Nurse Joy poking her head in, wearing a night robe.

"Sorry to bother you at this hour, but there's been countless noise complai-

She stopped immediately upon seeing the state the room was in- and upon smelling the awful stench that filled the air, her eyes began to water, pinching her nose in disgust.

_**"WHAT THE ACTUAL FU**_

_Belle's Farting Problem: Black's solution_

_The End_


End file.
